Living the Life with a Grimm
by spikeluver89
Summary: Nick and Charlotte are together for six months and things have been okay minus the usual fighting against the creatures in the Grimm world and she's been dealing with that. When an accident threatens Charlotte's life, can Nick find who's resposible for the cause or an undetected revenge is heading right towards him? Sequel to TGATJ. Set sometime in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Well I couldn't resist. After watching the season premiere, my brain went into overdrive and thought out the plot somewhat. So, here we are again! This might be another short story who knows. So sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Summary: It's been almost six months and Nick and Charlotte have never been happier. However, when someone is out for revenge, Charlotte's life is in danger once again. Can these two survive like they did before or will it crumble under the pressure?**

**Pairing: Nick/Charlotte (OC)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm, NBC does and I only own Charlotte and the characters that weren't mentioned in the series. **

**Chapter 1**

The alarm blared as Charlotte slammed it shut. She groaned and rolled over to feel an empty spot. She opened up her eyes and saw the unmade messy side of her empty.

Nick's probably up already, she thought to herself.

It's been almost six months since she and Nick met and got together. In between then and now, things changed. She was at first; slowly starting to get used to these changes; new boyfriend, overcoming what happened with Carla at the old house etc. It wasn't something that happened like this every day but it was something that sure did happen. She and Nick were doing great. Sure they've had their ups and downs what couple hasn't? Especially, since he's a Grimm after all. She couldn't help but worry most of the time when he goes out to fight the creatures.

"Someone's awake," she heard his voice.

Charlotte looked over and saw Nick dressed in his clothes for the day as he was carrying two mugs filled with coffee.

"Thanks," she said, getting her cup. "I thought you left already."

"Not yet I got awhile," he said, sitting close next to her. "Did you sleep fine?"

"Yeah," she replied as she sipped on her coffee.

"Are you working late tonight?" he asked.

"Depends," she replied.

"On what?" Nick asked as he pulled Charlotte closer to him.

"It depends on what story I have to write if there is one happening otherwise I'll just jumble up something," she replied.

"I thought reporters you know, report stuff," he said.

"That may be true but it's something that we either get assigned or have to go on site for it to happen," she said.

"So you won't be home tonight?"

"I will are you?" she asked.

"Depends on the whether or not we get any cases but I should be," he said.

"Good maybe we can go out and do dinner," Charlotte said.

"Or we could just skip that and go to dessert," Nick said, raising his eyebrows before his lips met hers.

"Hmm, tempting," she said as she returned the kiss. "I got to shower soon."

"You don't smell," Nick said as he drew closer to her.

"Seriously I do. Plus, it's not fun when you still have nighttime smell," she said.

Charlotte slowly got out of bed and started to make her way towards the bathroom with an evil smirk on her face. She loved how she somehow manages to tease him from time to time. She took off her pajamas and headed into the shower. The hot water relaxed her muscles as she cleaned herself up for the day.

She got out of the shower and dried up before slipping on a grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans with a pair of brown boots. She tossed her hair in a bun before she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"I hate the cold," she mumbled as she pulled on the sleeves of her sweater to warm her hands.

"It's not that bad," Nick said.

"Please, it's the end of September, it's not this cold," Charlotte said.

"Just wait until the winter," he said.

"Oh joy," she said sarcastically with a sly grin. "I got to go."

"I'll see you later then," he said.

"Yep," she said as they kissed each other as she walked out the door.

As she was walking towards her truck, she couldn't help but imagine where she would be if Nick wasn't with her the past few months. When she got to her truck, she looked around to see if anything was out of place. There were days that she felt like she was being watched again and never took notice but nothing had happened to her recently.

She only took one last look around and shrugged whatever feeling she had off before heading into the truck and driving to work.

"So how are things with you and Nick?" Dylan asked as they got coffee from the break room.

"Things are good," she replied.

"Have you guys…"

"What?"

"Well, you know…" he said, trailing off his sentence.

"Um, if you're thinking what I'm thinking then no. Besides, why would I tell you that anyways?" she asked as she left the break room.

"Come on hon, it's not like I'll tell anyone," he said.

"What about you and that girl you met the other night?" she asked.

"Please she's old news, besides I'm keeping myself available," he replied.

"For how long?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh don't tempt me," he grumbled.

She held back a laugh as she went to check her work email. She saw mainly was old emails and some were junk and she continued to scroll until an email popped up.

"Did you get something about a banquet?" she asked.

"Yep it's the newspaper's annual awards banquet and so did everyone else," Dylan replied.

"You plan on going?"

"I don't know, depends if I can find a date for the next two weeks; you?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know I mean I could try and drag Nick along not that I've ever been to any of his stuff that goes on at his job," she replied.

"I don't see why not. Hey, have you spoken to Alex recently?"

"Nope, it's been almost a few weeks since we talked," she replied. "I mean I get she's busy trying to get everything together with the wedding and all."

In all truth, the last time they spoke was almost a month ago. Sure there was a few texts sent during the day but there wasn't an actual get together since her engagement party for Alex and Jay. They were planning on getting married next summer and she was happily to accept her role as a bridesmaid with Alex's sister as the maid of honor.

"Besides, it's not like I'm doing anything important in the bridal party. I just show up for the shower, bachelorette party, rehearsal dinner, dress fittings and the wedding itself," she said. "I'm just the bridesmaid."

"Oh come on Char, you'll have your moment when you get married," Dylan said.

Charlotte only shrugged. She opened up a word document on her computer and started to type away on her article. She was in the middle of it when Dylan snapped her concentration.

"We got to go," he said, grabbing his camera.

"Why?"

"News broke about some robbery downtown," he replied.

Charlotte jumped up out of her seat as she grabbed her jacket and notepad. She followed Dylan to his car as they took off towards the scene of the crime and possibly seeing Nick there did make her happy that she was doing a little dance inside but she knew that things were fine. Not perfect, just fine.

For now.

**A/n: So what did you think? I know not much happened it's just a catch up chapter. But more will happen. **

**This will probably be another short story roughly 16 chapters at least like the last story. Who knows we'll see where this takes up. **

**Leave a review! Let me know if this is worth starting up again. **

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm. I only own Charlotte and any other person who hasn't been mentioned in the series so far. **

**Chapter 2**

Charlotte put the car in park and she and Dylan both got out. There was a little crowd forming and cop tapes were surrounded the scene.

"Do you think they'll let us be close to the scene?" she asked.

"I don't see why not I've done this before," Dylan replied.

She could only nod as they got closer. When they arrived, they only saw broken glass fragments, blood drops and a lot of police activity. Only a few officers were lingering around; asking questions to some people who probably witnessed to whatever happened.

"Looks like either a robbery or a murder," he said.

"God forbid," Charlotte said. She didn't want it to be either but she hoped it wasn't a murder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she replied.

Just as she was about to follow Dylan towards a nearby officer, she couldn't help but stop short in her tracks. She looked down the alleyway nearby and could've sworn she'd seen something.

"I'll be right there," she said.

She could hear Dylan saying something along the lines of okay but wasn't sure. She already trekked her way down the alley and came across a door. Charlotte knew what happened the last time she discovered something like this but she couldn't help it this time.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed the door open. All there was only darkness and she could easily tell that this was the back of the store since there were policemen and a crowd standing outside. She walked around quietly so she wouldn't catch any more attention. She suddenly stopped short.

"What am I thinking?" she said to herself.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the building. She turned the corner as Dylan spotted her through the crowd.

"Anything?"

"Just a robbery gone bad the owner in there was brought to the hospital with injuries and inside it looked like some type of animal came in from the way the guy looked when he was found," he replied.

"An animal here?" she said.

"Yep which is strange cause wouldn't have some escape been heard?"

"Who knows anymore," Charlotte said.

"By the way, your boyfriend cop is looking for you," he said.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Nick was talking to an officer. She excused herself and made her way over towards Nick. It wasn't until she got closer that he was done talking to the officer and was surprised to see her almost.

"Don't be so shocked," she said.

"I didn't think you come here," he said.

"Yeah well you know us journalists plus my coworker said you wanted to see me," she said.

"Right well if there's by any chance you would look up something?"

"It has to do with the robbery?"

"Yeah and there were claw marks again," he replied.

Her face went pale and her eyes wide. "Here we go again," she said softly.

"Hey it's going to be alright," Nick said, though he sounded unsure of himself. "We'll catch whoever did this."

"Yeah," was all she can say. "I'll let you know what I can come up with."

"Okay you'll be alright?"

She nodded as Nick kissed her lightly on the lips before he got back to work. She made her way back towards her coworker who was waiting by the car.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"I can tell from the way you and your boyfriend," he said.

Oh if he only knew, Charlotte thought to herself.

The day dragged on for her but she did manage to get some research done for Nick. The bad part of it was that she couldn't find anything on what he wanted her to find. She wrote down a few websites before she left for the night so she can look more at home with his help.

Charlotte drove home that night letting her mind wonder. It was when she walked through the door that she saw her answering machine lighting up with messages. She tossed her bag aside and pressed play on the machine.

"_You have two new messages." _

"_Hey girl it's Alex, I would've called your cell but for some reason I forgot don't ask me why. Anyways I miss you and we definitely need to hangout soon. I feel like an awful friend but call or text me back I'm still on the crime scene which I didn't see you since you normally at these things. I'll talk to you love and miss ya!"_

"_Next Message."_

"_Hi Charlotte? I hope I got your number right but its Dad. I know it's kind of a shock I know and I did call your brother but he didn't answer. I was hoping maybe one day we can meet up. I know it's been a really long time since I saw you. Anyways give me a call back if you want. I hope to talk to you soon."_

Charlotte let out a shaky breath as she went upstairs to change.

"Why now?" she said to herself.

Things were going good for her and now her dad calls? It didn't make sense. She made a mental note to call her brother later tonight or tomorrow.

"My dad called," she told Nick as they were looking up more creatures.

"When?"

"This afternoon I think," she replied.

"You don't sound excited," he said.

"I haven't seen him since the day he left what could he possibly want?" she said.

"Do you think he would want to reconnect?"

"I don't know I mean I don't think he would decide 'oh I want to see my kids after all this time.' I'm sorry if this is sensitive to you since yours well…"

"I know what you mean," he said. "But sometimes I've wondered what killed my parents in the accident."

She rubbed his arm comfortingly and gave him a small smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she flipped a page when she suddenly stopped short.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Was this the thing you're looking for?"

Nick looked over her shoulder and he saw that it was a drawing of what it looked like to be a tiger but it was more vicious.

"I think so," he said.

"It couldn't be a tiger, could it? Or maybe it was a tiger burglar," she said.

"Funny," he said, with a slight smirk.

"Hey what other explanation can there be?"

"I honestly don't know but maybe Monroe and Rosalee can be of assistance," he replied.

"Yep," she said.

They both grabbed their jackets and headed towards the spice shop downtown.

As they drove away, a pair of yellow eyes stared at the truck that drove down the street. It stared at them for a long time before it disappeared into the bushes.

**A/n: Hey guys so sorry for being so late! Blame finals and well here I am on my winter break! **

**So not much happened I know but it'll be coming soon. But seriously do we have to wait until March 8****th**** for Grimm to come back? What are we going to do!?**

**But in the meantime, review! I'm glad some of you like the story so far. I do plan to update next week so thank you guys for your patience and support! **

**Off to catch up on my other stories and write the next chapter!**

**Until then,  
Spike**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm but NBC does. I only own Charlotte and her family/friends. Can March 8****th**** come now!?**

**Note: Just so you know, Hank knows about Nick being a Grimm for awhile now. Continue on…**

**Chapter 3**

"So you said that this cat like thing was the only one that attacked the poor man?" Monroe asked.

"Pretty much you can call it a miracle that he survived," Charlotte said.

"I can't seem to find any regular cat scratches in the book that looks something like that," Rosalee said, staring down at the book.

"Looks like we're at a dead end," Nick said.

Charlotte could only shrug as she looked around the store. "Unless there's something else we don't know about, what do we got to go on?"

No one said anything after that. Her fingers flew on the ends of the books that were stocked on the shelves nearby. Her lips twitch as she keeps on looking.

"You know any creatures that can be a tiger like one?" she asked.

"I don't there isn't any that I heard of," Rosalee replied.

"Well there is something I've heard of before and this is going back to my great uncle Carl who well, he may've been a bit senile but he knew who's what…"

"We get it Monroe," Nick said. "What do you know?"

"Oh right let's see here…"

Monroe went towards one of the shelves to grab one of the books. Charlotte walked over towards where Nick was standing as she tried to calm her nerves down a bit which helped.

"Okay the Balam is a jaguar like cat that's very obsessive over their own kind if they got hurt," he said.

"Why would they come around here?" Nick asked.

"Carla had a boyfriend before she died," Charlotte said. "I found that out at her memorial but he seemed a little shady."

"How so?"

"I don't know maybe it was because he was grieving I don't know," she replied.

"Did you ever find out his name?" Nick asked.

"Honestly I didn't get his name since I really didn't see him after the service," she said. "Maybe he was messed up then because of what happened but I don't think he's the type to do that."

"Unless someone else is doing the dirty work," Nick said. He looked over and saw that Charlotte was thinking hard about something. He reached over to hold her hand and her head snapped towards his direction.

He felt her hand grasping on to his as well.

The next day, a suspect was brought in last night under suspicious activity around the crime scene. He was still in the holding cell until Nick and Hank went to meet him in an interrogation room. The man appeared to be in his late forties with brown hair starting to turn grey. He was looking around the room nervously before the two detectives walked in and closed the door.

"So Frank what were you doing around the store yesterday afternoon?" Hank asked him.

"I just wanted to see what happened since you know how rarely that store gets robbed," he said.

"And yet someone said that you were lurking around the scene of the crime _after _everyone left," Nick said, sitting down across from him.

Frank looked at him and he could tell immediately that he was a Grimm. He couldn't help but shape shift into a Balam in front of their eyes. Hank was thrown off guard a little but was still managing to keep focus on the case.

"Look I had nothing to do with that robbery," he said.

"Sure if you didn't, but why hang around there?" Hank asked.

"It may sound bad but it's not. I was there only because someone wanted me to check it out since they saw it on the news," he replied. "I had nothing to do with the robbery."

Nick and Hank looked each other before turning their attention back to Frank whose face returned to his human form.

"From what I heard, it was meant to be a robbery I just didn't think they would actually pull it off," he said.

"Who are they?"

"Wish I knew but maybe someone can," he said a bit too cryptically.

"Ugh stupid article, stupid writers' block. Stupid, stupid, stupid nonsense bull crap," Charlotte mumbled to herself.

She was in her pajamas earl since she stepped into the house. Nick had texted her saying he'll be home just as he needs to finish up questioning another person once they tracked him down if they could and she was set to write her article about another robbery since Dylan offered to work together on the one they were at earlier.

Charlotte sighed heavily as she went out of her office to grab some coffee she made. She knew it would be awhile before she would finish up considering it wasn't due until tomorrow afternoon for press. She sighed knowing that she has a long night ahead of her.

Her laptop was on with some of her article written when she logged into her email. She saw one email from her brother telling her to call him when she gets a chance. She reached for the phone nearby when her laptop dinged indicating she's getting a Skype call from Josh herself.

"You know I was just going to call you," she said.

"Yeah well I can't help it besides it would take you ages to return," Josh said.

"Har, har" she rolling her eyes. "How's everything?"

"Same old same old, the wife took the girls to dance just awhile ago," he replied.

"Aw, tell my little nieces Aunty Charlotte gives her love."

"You know I do and I wish you could come down to visit," he said.

"Me too; hey by the way did you get a call from Dad awhile back?" Charlotte asked.

"I did but Lyssa was here and from what she told me it felt weird considering she's never met the man before," he replied.

"I know but what can you do about it?" she asked as she rested her chin on her hand and tilted her head to the side. "Do you think we should give him another chance?"

"Honestly I don't know," Josh said. "I mean I want him to meet his grandchildren but it's been far too long. The least he could've done was tried to keep in contact with us if he wasn't going to be with Mom anymore."

"You got to realize that was his choice," I said. She moved the screen she had her brother on to the side as she typed her article up.

"So how are you and the boyfriend?"

"If you mean Nick then we're fine which by the way thanks for ratting out to Mom about him," she said, narrowing her eyes at the screen.

"Hey it's not my fault I thought she knew," he said defensively.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure she 'knew'" she said using air quotes. She heard the front door open. "I got to go."

"Ah he's home. Well I'll talk to you soon," she said.

"Yeah same here, I'll tell the girls you love them and said hi," Josh said.

"Yeah you do that," Charlotte said smiling as she clicked off her web cam. She rolled her neck before she got up out of her seat.

"You're back," she said.

"Yeah we couldn't find who we're looking for," he said.

"That stinks."

"Who were you talking to just now?"

"My brother Skype me," she replied. "We were just catching up and then we talked about our Dad."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked.

She only shook her head as she gave her a sad smile. "I'll be okay it's just a lot to process," she replied.

Charlotte told him that she had to finish getting ready before they headed out to dinner tonight. As she went upstairs, Nick couldn't help shake off the feeling that something wasn't right but he didn't want her to worry.

Even if it meant that something was up with her.

**A/n: Okay I know it's been ages since I've updated but I came up like a broken fuse so I hope this makes up. **

**Next few chapters are going to be tense so don't say I didn't warn you. We have a month left before Grimm comes back! I'm coping well with this hiatus. Sort of. Hope you guys are too!**

**Glad you guys are liking this and what not so far! I thank you guys for your never ending support and patience. I'll try to update again soon since we're bracing a blizzard so if I don't have power (god forbid) then you know why. **

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm. I own Charlotte and any other OCs that weren't mentioned in the series. March 8****th**** is coming hang in there!**

**Chapter 4**

_Dream Sequence_

_She was running down a hallway looking around to find a way out. A door was at the end and she ran towards it. When her hand touched the door knob, she felt her body pulled down the hallway and she started to get out of its grip but no avail. _

_End of dream sequence_

Charlotte sat up, gasping for air. She looked over slightly and luckily Nick was still asleep. She looked towards the clock which read 2:34am. Charlotte leaned back on to her pillow as she calmed down. She suddenly had the urge to get out of bed to use the bathroom.

Her hand reached for her zip up hoodie as she quietly got out of bed and left their room. She made it and flicked the lights on. One look in the mirror and she knew she hasn't gotten a lot of sleep.

The bags under her eyes were visible; she looked exhausted since she hasn't been able to sleep since the day her dad called. Her hair was in a massive heap on the top of her head in a messy bun as she was wearing the zip up hoodie, a grey long sleeve shirt and dark blue and green flannel pajama pants. She knew that this was affecting her a lot but she didn't want Nick to know. It was the last thing on his mind since he's worrying about the case.

Sighing, she shut off the light and went back to bed. She lay there for a few seconds before she felt arms wrapping around her body as she relaxed for the night.

"Are you feeling alright?" Nick asked her the next morning when she was standing by the sink eating breakfast.

"Yeah sorry I was having some trouble sleeping," she replied as she ate a cereal bar.

"I know since I heard you get out of bed last night," he said.

Charlotte went quiet for a minute before she sipped on her coffee. "I um, just needed to use the bathroom that's all," she lied.

He nodded his head. Nick wasn't an idiot. He knew something was up with her but she didn't want to say anything. He wanted to try and force whatever she's hiding out of her.

"Got any plans?" he asked.

"I do need to go into town to pick up stuff for that banquet in a few weeks I think. Alex is coming along before she heads into work tonight. You're still coming to that banquet, right?"

"Of course," he said.

She smiled as she placed her mug in the sink. "I'll see you later on?" she said.

Nick nodded as she kissed him on the lips hard. He was surprised at her action but he returned the kiss as well. She pulled away and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Just be careful okay?" she asked. She remembered the other night when he got almost seriously hurt that she threatened him to take him to the hospital unless he tried to be more careful when fighting off the creatures.

"Always am," he said.

She nodded as they pulled away from each other. After Nick left, she let out a long sigh as she showered for the day then got dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt and dark grey sweatpants and snow boots. She grabbed her bag and left the house.

"Everything alright?" Hank asked as they were at the station.

"Yeah it's just Charlotte was acting a little weird this morning," Nick said.

"How?"

"I don't know something's off," he replied.

"You don't think it had anything to do with…" Before Hank could finish his sentence, Wu came up towards them.

"You're never going to believe what we found. Turns out that after much digging around, this robbery was planned to make it happen," he said.

"So it was intended," Nick said.

"Yes but that still doesn't answer the main question," Wu said. "Why do it and what was the purpose?"

"Have you heard back from the victim?" Hank asked.

"Nope still in the hospital recovering but he'll say he's going to talk to us when he can," he replied. "In the meantime there is someone who knows about what happened and we brought her in."

Both men nodded as they headed off to the interrogation room as Nick texted Monroe quickly hoping if he found anything on the Wesen.

"So what do you think?" Charlotte asked as she spun around in a deep purple dress.

"That looks better," Alex replied.

"And the others didn't?"

"Well the last one was pretty, the other two forget it," Alex said, scrunching her face.

Charlotte laughed as she went back into the fitting room. After she changed, she put the other two dresses back while she took the blue and purple dresses with her to buy.

"You're definitely coming for the dress fitting right?"

"Of course I wouldn't miss it," Charlotte replied.

"Good sorry if it sounds I'm being obnoxious but I just want the bridal party dresses done and hopefully over with," she said.

"You're still thinking about your dress?" Charlotte asked.

"I am but the problem is I either keep changing my mind or someone doesn't like it I don't know," she replied.

"You'll find something," Charlotte told her.

"I hope so," she said.

After she paid for the dresses, the girls left the store and headed down the sidewalk to do some window shopping. They talked about everything as they looked in the windows in some stores. It felt like ages since the girls hung out. Charlotte looked over her shoulder and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged as they made their way towards Alex's car.

"I think Nick's going to die when he see you in one of those dresses," Alex said as they were driving.

"You think?"

"I know so honey," she said. "Things are going good with you two aren't they?"

"Yeah they are," Charlotte replied as she looked out the window.

"Have you two well, you know…"

"If you mean have sex then no," she replied, reaching for her phone to look up something quickly. She found it and sent it to Nick. She was recently doing more research on the Balam and found something but forgot

"Really? I would've thought you guys done it by now," she said.

"Alex, not every relationship has to be sex all the time, when we're ready we're ready," she said.

"I understand," she said.

Charlotte smiled as she put her phone on her lap. She continued to talk to Alex when the car stopped short, sending her phone flying on to the floor.

"Sorry I didn't see the red light," Alex said.

"It's okay," Charlotte said as her foot tried to reach for her phone.

She sighed heavily as she unbuckled her seatbelt and went to grab the phone. When she got back up from grabbing her phone, she heard her phone go off indicating that Nick texted her. Just when she put her phone in her pocket, both girls didn't hear a car screeching loudly next to them.

All Charlotte remembered was hearing the screech and an impact. She felt the car going around in a circle before her she felt her body fly out of the car and on to the street. The last thing she saw was a car driving away, hearing someone crying out her name, someone calling 911 and her world went black.

"How do we know if he was telling the truth?" Hank asked.

"I don't know he sounded like he did," Nick replied.

"But there's got to be some reason why that robbery was planned," he said.

Nick could only shrug before Renard approaching them. "Have we got anything so far?" he asked.

"Well the witness told us that the robbery was planned, whether or not it was intended is still a mystery," Nick told him.

"Also we're still waiting on blood samples to come back," Hank said.

Before Renard could say anything, Hank's phone started to ring. He looked down and saw Alex was the one calling him. He excused himself to answer it.

"Hi Alex," Hank said as he walked away from the men. "Yeah he's here, whoa slow down repeat that again more slowly."

"I wonder what that could be all about," Nick said.

"I don't know but if you know anything else, just give a heads up," Renard told Nick.

"Yeah I will," Nick said, looking at his retreating form. He turned towards Hank who had gotten off the phone.

"What happened?" he asked.

Hank looked at his friend with a grim look on his face. He hated being in the position to tell him what happened to his girl or any news for that matter.

"Nick," Hank said, sighing. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…"

"What is it?" Nick asked, anxiously.

"There was a car accident. Another car came towards the girls, hit them and it drove off. Alex's fine but I'm sorry Nick. Charlotte's hurt bad. She's on her way to the hospital. Alex called hysterical she's at the hospital also," Hank said.

Nick's breath hitched. There was no way this was happening.

"D-Did she tell you which hospital she's at?" he asked.

"Portland General," he replied. "I can tell the Captain you need to go."

Nick could only muster a nod as he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the station towards the hospital. He hoped and prayed that Charlotte would be okay.

**A/n: I know I'm horrible but rest assured she's not going to die. I would never do that to her or Nick or any of you guys for that matter. I would imagine the death threats….**

**Anyways I've survived the blizzard hence why I've managed to update and now I'm dealing with more snow but not as much as last week ugh I seriously need to move to place where it doesn't snow….**

**So you know what to do! I might update again next week since I had this part of the story planned for later but you know how the muses work. I thank you guys for your patience and support. **

**Three more weeks until March 8****th****! It's getting close but yet so far I can't wait! I understand a hiatus is needed but seriously two months? That's a little extreme in my opinion.**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm. I only own Charlotte and any OCs that weren't mentioned in the show. **

**Note: I'm not a doctor or a nurse. I'm just basing these injuries that I know off the top of my head with some research I did. You may continue on now…**

**Chapter 5**

It didn't take Nick long enough to reach the hospital. He ran into the waiting room where Alex, her fiancé Jay and Charlotte's mother sitting in the chairs.

"What happened?" he asked frantically.

"She's in surgery," Charlotte's mother Lynda told him.

"What?"

"We don't know yet it's been a few hours since she's been in the OR," she told him.

Nick's eyes flew over to Alex; who was sitting in the plastic chair nearby with Jay holding on to her. Her eyes were bloodshot from the crying she's done since she's got to the hospital.

"Alex what happened?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"This isn't your fault do you remember what the car looked like?"

Alex took a minute to compose herself before she launched into her story. "We were talking when I stopped short at the red light and she dropped her cell on the floor. When she came back up, I started to drive and then this car came out of nowhere and we had the right a way also slams into the backseat of the car from the side and she just flew out of the car after it d-drove off," she said.

He couldn't believe what he heard. Charlotte was always the responsible one when it came to driving especially when it came to wearing seatbelts at all times.

"From what I told the cops, all I saw was a black car speeding away. I got out and when I saw her lying there, I thought she was dead," she said, as tears leaked out of her eyes.

"And she's not she's going to be fine," Jay tried to assure her.

"W-Were you guys waiting at the intersection?" Nick asked.

"We were at the red light. It turned green a few seconds later," she replied.

He didn't say anything else as he sat next to her on the other side of Alex. The four of them wait for what it felt like a long time. It wasn't until after six pm that the doctor came out from the double doors and headed towards them.

"Charlotte Sands?" he called out.

Nick looked up and stood up along with her mother and friends.

"We're her family how is she?" Lynda asked.

"She made it through the surgery. We had to run a CT scan to see if there was any bleeds in her brain from the way she was thrown out of the car. There wasn't any but she has a minor concussion however there were some internal injuries which we've managed to fix. She also broke right wrist so she's going to be in a cast for awhile," he said.

"She'll be fine?"

"She will we just want her in the hospital for awhile," he told them. "She also had some cuts and a bruise but those will heal on her own. To be honest I don't think I've ever seen those types of injuries in my career. She's lucky to be alive."

"We can go see her?"

"You can but I recommend two at a time since visiting hours are almost over. She's in recovery before we can move her to a room. Just remember she's still getting over the anesthesia so she's not going to be responsive right away towards you guys but she did open up her eyes when she was getting settled in recovery," he said.

Nick let out a huge breath as they followed the doctor to where Charlotte is.

"Does anyone want to go in or it doesn't matter?" Alex asked.

"I'll go in with her mother," Nick said. "I know she wants to see her daughter if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine," Alex said with Lynda agreeing.

When Nick and Charlotte's mother entered the room Charlotte was in, he had to do a double take at the person lying in the bed.

Charlotte was in a blue and white hospital gown, her hair messy but down. Her right arm was wrapped up in a cast that ended to her elbow. There were a few cuts on her face as she was sleeping. Nick sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand into his while her mother stood on the other side. He couldn't believe that this girl who he met and started to fall head over heels in the past six months was lying in a hospital bed.

"Have you tried calling her brother?" he asked.

"I did and he's trying to book a flight out here as soon as he can but he does want to know what's going on," Lynda told him. "Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"I don't know," Nick said as he sat beside her.

"I'm going to go ask the nurse when she'll be moved into her room," she said, excusing herself.

After she left, Alex decided to go see her friend. When she walked in, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Can I ask you something?" Nick said.

"Sure," she whispered. "What is it?"

"Did you know she had these?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she made her way over towards the bed.

Nick pulled down the collar of Charlotte's hospital gown and Alex saw a gauze patch on her left shoulder.

"You don't remember if she had been cut up?"

"Probably from when she flew out of the car," she replied. "She could've had stitches there but I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Would it be wise to ask her doctor?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of Charlotte's sleeping form.

"I don't see why not but I rather wait until her mom comes back in otherwise she might know what's up," Alex said.

He didn't say anything else. He was too busy trying to figure out who would do something like this and why. He wanted to know as soon as possible.

As soon as they found out when Charlotte will be moved and her room number, everyone decided to head home for the night. Alex and Nick stayed behind so they can ask the doctor about what happened. It was until they almost walked past him.

"Oh excuse me, Doctor…"

"Dr. Landon."

"Right sorry none of us caught your name earlier um I was wondering about Charlotte's injuries from the accident," Alex asked.

"Are you family?" he asked.

"I'm her-"

"I'm her cousin and that's her boyfriend," Alex half lied. Nick raised his eyebrows at her while she shrugged.

"Well as you know of the injuries I told you earlier…"

"Actually I noticed she had a gauze patch on her left shoulder did she get any cuts or something before she was put into surgery?" she asked.

Dr. Landon looked at the detectives for a second. He reached over for Charlotte's chart and opened it quickly to scan it. He was reading something before he looked up at them.

"Ah yes the cuts," he said. "When she was brought in I did a full exam before we brought her up to CT. What I noticed is three scratch marks that had to be stitched up."

"Was it the glass from the car that had to do with it?"

"You know that's where it gets strange. The cuts looked pretty deep enough that it wasn't the glass' doing," he replied.

"Meaning…"

"Whatever caused for those cuts, it must've been something extremely sharp. For all we know it could've happened when she flew out of the car but luckily she only needed stitches and there wasn't any infection," he said.

"Oh…okay I was just wondering that's all," Alex replied as the two detectives headed towards the elevator. When they both got in, Alex leaned against the wall.

"I-I don't even know what to say," she said.

"Something doesn't add up how can she get those scratches like that? There's no way her flying out of the car could have that much of a scarring on her shoulder," Nick said.

"You don't think that maybe when she landed on the ground that something must've pricked her?"

"I don't know we would have to ask her when she wakes up," he replied. "I just can't believe it."

"I know," Alex said sadly.

All he could do was shake his head in desperation and he plans on finding out what happened.

**A/n: I know I'm on a roll. Shocker? Hell yeah. **

**Two more weeks! I know I can't resist a countdown ESPECIALLY since we had to wait two months for new episodes. I know you guys can't wait I just want to know what happens! But I'm baring and coping with my patience it's just so exciting!**

**Anyways I'm done with that rant so you guys can go review now. I thank you guys once again for your patience and support! **

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm. I only own my characters that weren't mentioned in the series at all. **

**Chapter 6**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Ugh why is my alarm so annoying? _Charlotte thought to herself. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was an IV pole next to her bed. She started to wake up as she saw that she wasn't in her and Nick's room but in a different room. There was a TV mounted on the wall, and a spare chair next to her bed.

She looked outside and saw that it's sometime early in the morning since the sky was almost a clear blue. Her eyes wander to her arm where a white bulky cast was on her right wrist.

What the hell happened?

"Oh good you're awake," someone said.

Charlotte looked over and saw a nurse coming into her room. She had blonde hair and looked like to be in her mid thirties.

"What happened?" she asked. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"You were in a car accident," she replied. "I'll page the doctor in a second so he can explain everything to you."

Charlotte could only nod after the nurse did her job and left the room. She looked back at the wall in shock. She should remember what happened but things were a bit fuzzy. All she remembers was that the car hit her and everything just went to fuzz.

"Sweetie?"

She looked up at she saw her mom coming inside and rushing towards the bed, hugging her daughter lightly so she wouldn't hurt her.

"Mom? What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Sure you have a broken wrist and just a few cuts and a bruise but you're okay," she said.

"Where's Nick? Oh god is Alex alright?" Charlotte asked frantically.

"Alex is fine and so is Nick," her mother replied. "You need to calm down. The doctor's going to be in soon."

She found herself calming down and leaning back on the bed. "Sorry mom it's just I-I don't even know how this happened," she said.

"It's alright," her mom said. A knock on the door interrupted them and it was Dr. Patterson standing by the door.

"I heard my patient is up," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused and I have just a slight headache," Charlotte said.

"Okay I just want to do a basic examination just to see where we're at," he said.

After checking Charlotte over, Dr. Patterson did want her to stay for a few more days to recuperate before going home and back to work. She was schedule to go for another scan later on in the afternoon to see if everything was alright. After he left, Charlotte stare out the window. She was still in shock but it died down a bit after she was told what happened.

What didn't make sense was why would a car just leave like that? Sure hit and runs happen sometimes but nothing like this.

"Do you need anything?" Lynda asked.

"No I'm fine for now. You sure you're okay sitting here?" she asked.

"Honey I'm fine. Josh is coming out here Friday since that's the latest flight they had and I did promise to update him," she replied.

"The worrier that he is and yet I'm only two years older," Charlotte mumbled. "Can I ask you something and promise me you won't freak out or anything."

"It depends. Are you pregnant?"

"Mom!" she said, shockingly as she became red. "I'm pretty sure the doctor would've said something to you."

"You're right sorry. What is it that you want to ask me?"

Charlotte took a deep breath before she spoke. "Did you know that…?"

"Char!"

She looked up and saw that Nick came into the room. He looked like he didn't get any ounce of sleep since last night. He probably gotten a few hours after he left the hospital and luckily his job understood what happened and gave him the time off he needed until he came back. Nick walked to her and sat down on the bed, engulfing her in his arms.

"Thank god," he breathed out.

"I'm okay," she said, holding to him with her free arm.

He held on to her as long as he can. Nick took one look at her and he shook his head in disbelief, still wishing this was all a dream.

A few hours later, Lynda went home to get something to eat and rest before coming back to visit later. Nick stayed behind and refused to leave her side. He didn't know he fell asleep for awhile until he heard Charlotte's voice.

"You know you might have body aches for sleeping that long," she said.

He opened his eyes and saw her just staring at him with an amused look on her face.

"I'll survive," he said, getting out of the chair. "How are you?"

"Okay here and there. I just can't believe this happened," she said. "Just my luck huh?"

"I wouldn't really call it luck that you were in an accident but it's lucky that you're alive," Nick said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Yep, my left shoulder's a little itchy though. I know how weird?"

"You want them to remove the bandages?" he asked.

"No I'll live it's just so weird," she said.

"What is?"

"My left shoulder, I don't get how I got a bandage like that on me. Weird but maybe it could from when I flew out of the car. I knew I should've put my seatbelt on again," she said.

"You had it off?"

"Only to grab my cell that fell," she replied.

Just as he was going to say something, a soft knock interrupted them and it was an orderly bringing in lunch for her for the day. After he left, Charlotte reached over with her unbroken arm and lift up the cover only to reveal it was a turkey sandwich with a chocolate pudding on the side with juice.

"You're not hungry?" Nick asked.

"Not really maybe later," she replied.

He just looked at her before checking his cell. "I just need to see Monroe about something," he said.

"How's the case going?" she asked.

"Still no leads and yet you're in a hospital bed asking about how work is," he said.

"I needed a distraction," she said. "Besides, I'm going to be stuck here for awhile I got to know something happening in the outside world."

"I'll come by later," he said.

"Then it's a date," she said.

He leaned over to kiss her on the lips. They pulled away as she held on to him a big longer. He didn't want to leave but he knew that he needed to see Monroe about the research he found before the accident.

As soon as Nick left, she stared out after him before she fell asleep from the medication.

**A/n: Hi guys Happy Grimm week! I'm so thrilled that it's back Friday after so long!**

**This is just a filler on what happened with Charlotte and her feelings after the accident. Then we're getting back into the case and who caused the car accident. **

**Leave a review on the way out! I thank you guys endlessly for the patience and support! They mean a lot to me and I appreciate it so much!**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm. Never have and never will. I only own Charlotte and any character that weren't mentioned in the series. **

**Chapter 7**

"How are you holding up?" Monroe asked.

"I'm doing the best I can and also Charlotte's awake which she's just trying to understand what happened," Nick replied. He stepped inside the house looking lost and hopeful at the same time.

"I'm sorry man," he said.

Nick could only nod as Monroe led him towards the table where a few books scattered around.

"Now from what I remember my great uncle Ernest told me that those marks that were on the body were definitely from a Balam. However those marks aren't just normal marks," he said.

"Then what are they?"

"These marks are for initiation," he replied.

"For what to join their pack?" Nick asked incredulously.

"Pretty much now I don't know what exactly goes on one of those but then again I wasn't aware that they still do those things to this day," he said.

"I've never heard of anything like that hell, I don't think even my aunt ever told me about that," Nick said.

"So now what are you going to do about it?"

"Not sure yet unless something else happens there isn't much I can do right now," he replied.

Charlotte sighed again as she changed the channel on the wall TV. Who knew that daytime TV was so boring? But then again she didn't know because she was barely home during the day.

"Knock, knock," Dylan's voice said.

"Hi," she said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore but bored at the same time," she replied.

"Well I did bring some things to hopefully cheer you up," he said, reaching into his messenger bag. "A few get well cards from the office and this."

He pulled out a folder and it was few pieces of paper as she looked through them.

"Those are some articles that you have to write that's due for the paper in the next couple of weeks. It's basically recapping about the banquet and what not over the years," Dylan said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said, grinning.

"You're welcome?"

"Sorry it's just I need to do something here it get kind of boring," she said.

"It's no problem but I do need to get back traffic here is insane," he said.

"What happened?"

"Another robbery again but some say the victim might be dead so I need to see what else I can report," Dylan said.

"'Kay just be careful," Charlotte called out.

After Dylan left, she looked over the work once again before putting it to the side. She went to grab her phone which her mother brought over along with some clothes before she left for the day when someone walked into the room. Thinking it was a doctor or the nurse, she looked up only to see a man who looked a few years older with light brown hair and dark grey eyes. Something was telling her not to trust him.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Sorry but are you Charlotte Sands?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"It said it on the door outside," he said, pointing to the sign with her name.

"Oh but seriously…."

"Right I just wanted to see how you were. I was there at the site when the accident happened. I wanted to see if you were okay," he said.

"That's nice of you," she said, watching him with a wary look.

"Well I'll be on my way it's good that you're okay. Who knows what outcome would've been worse," he said and then left the room.

Charlotte sat up on the bed after he left. Who was that guy and why did he looked strangely familiar to her?

Grabbing on to the IV pole, she slowly got up from the bed and wearing some fuzzy socks that warmed her feet, she slowly made baby steps towards the bathroom. She was luckily that she was able to walk and hopefully get her strength back.

When she got into the bathroom, she took one look at the mirror and she was in shock with her appearance.

"Holy crap," she breathed out.

"Hello? Charlotte?"

"I'm here," Charlotte called out. She peeped out of the door only to see Alex looking around. Alex relaxed when she saw Charlotte coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry," she said, hugging her friend.

"Not too tight," Charlotte said, wincing slightly.

"Sorry it's just I can't believe this happened," Alex said sadly.

"It's not your fault," Charlotte told her.

"I just can't help it. You have to be hurt in the hospital while I get off with few scratches," she said.

"Alex in no way shape or form is this your fault," Charlotte told her. "I'm alive and you're alive that's what really matters."

Alex sighed as Charlotte sat down on her bed and she pulled up a chair next to her.

"How are you doing?"

"Other than being bored out of my mind? Fine just a little confused about what happened," she replied.

She nodded. "Work gave me time off to you know get everything together. I'm surprised they didn't put me on desk duty," Alex said.

"Don't jinx yourself," Charlotte said.

"Oh please, Renard wouldn't even do such a thing," Alex said, rolling his eyes. "When do you get out of here?"

"In a few days; they want to keep me on observation since I had that concussion and all," she said.

"True."

"Hey Al, you think you can do some research for me?" Charlotte asked.

"What is it about?"

"It's a person," she replied.

"Okay…."

"Some weird guy came to visit me and he was glad he saw that I was okay since he saw the accident happened," Charlotte explained.

"I still don't get how that's weird," Alex said.

"He said that he's glad that I'm alive otherwise it could've been worse. But the way he said it I don't know it's hard to explain like he didn't want me here," she said.

"Why don't you give me the description and I'll see what I can find, okay?"

Charlotte only nodded and she gave the description of the man to Alex. She hoped that if Alex finds something that it would put her mind at ease.

**A/n: Okay not much but it's something!**

**Though I'm happy that Grimm is back it's been far too long since a new episode. Can't wait for this week's episode!**

**Leave a review on the way out! More things will happen and I thank you guys for your patience and support! You guys rock!**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm; I only own my characters. **

**Chapter 8**

"Yes, yes I got that down, okay great. Thanks again. You too bye," Charlotte said as she got off the phone as she tried to type whatever she got on her phone in the notes app. She wished her right hand was functioning but working as best as she could with her left hand.

Though she wished she would've went home already, it was her second day in the hospital and with her next few assignments at hand, she decided to get an early head start on one of them. Her mom was going to stop by later on in the day since she had to take care of something at home while her brother is preparing to come to town the following day.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked as he entered the room.

"Working," she replied.

"I see that but why are you doing it?"

"Because what else is there to do?" she asked.

He could only shake his head as he pulled up the chair next to her bed. Charlotte put her phone on the side.

"How are you?" he asked sincerely.

"I'm okay, I had a little rough time sleeping but I'm okay," she replied.

"You should've asked for some sleeping meds," Nick said.

"Nah I didn't want to," she said.

"Is there anything else bothering you?"

Here he goes in police mode. He couldn't help it though. It was his instincts that he knows all too well whenever he had to question a suspect. But Charlotte was a different case.

"Nope," she replied.

He can tell she was lying slightly. But now wasn't the time to get into that just yet. Before he could say anything else, a nurse came into the room with tape and gauzes in her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt I just need change the bandages," she said.

"No it's okay I was wondering when I do get out of here do I have to worry about changing the bandages?" Charlotte asked.

"For a few days at first but then until you get the stitches out then you don't have to worry," the nurse replied.

Nick watched a bit carefully as the nurse changed her bandage. When her stitches were revealed, he couldn't help but made a note to himself that the doctor was right. Those weren't scratches were from the glass shards that's for sure. Whoever or whatever scratched her so bad, he was going to find out and make them pay no matter what.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts as she looked at him with a confused look on her face. "If it's about the stitches then there's nothing to worry about," she replied.

"No it's not it's just," he said, trying to find the words.

By then the nurse was done and let them know that she'll be back later to check on her.

"Charlotte don't take it the wrong way but do you remember how you got those scratches?" he asked, as he sat next to her on her bed.

"Honestly?" she replied. "I don't remember much I felt a sting but I thought it was from flying through the windshield. You think there's something else?"

"I don't know it could be someone who did this," he said.

"But why go after me and Alex when she didn't do anything," Charlotte said. "I swear this mystery gets more confusing every time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing don't worry about it; you got enough on your plate as it is," she said.

"Hey," he said softly as he lifted Charlotte's face to his. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"It's nothing I have Alex looking into it since I mentioned it to her when she was here but…"

She grew quiet as she was about to tell Nick what she told Alex. Something made her stop though. Maybe she was afraid of his reaction or the fact that he would get hurt in the process of protecting her. She was stumped that she didn't know what to do.

"I got creeped out by a visitor yesterday that's all," she said.

"How so?"

"It's just something he said. I've never seen him before and god only knows who's going to come in here next," she replied a bit too quickly.

"Char, listen to me," Nick said, placing his hand on her arm lightly. "No one's not coming after you."

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Of course not," he assured her. "Whoever this person is, they're not going near you no matter what. I promise."

"You sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure," he said.

She took one look at him before slowly holding on to him and he returned the hug, hoping he wouldn't hurt her shoulder more.

"Find anything?" Hank asked Alex and Wu at the station.

"Who knew going through these tapes were a pain? Based on half of what we're seeing, I say that finding whoever did the robberies might be 50-50," Wu explained.

"Even if we get more witnesses to come forward, they're going to keep their mouths shut," Alex said. "I hate the whole snitch rule."

Hank was talking to Wu about something as she continued to scroll through the tapes. "Does anyone know when Nick should be in?" Wu asked.

"He's on his way he had to stop by to see Charlotte over at the hospital," Hank replied.

"Oh do you know how she's doing?"

"She was fine when I saw her yesterday," Alex replied, not taking her eyes off the screen.

She continued to look until something caught her eye. "Gentlemen, I think I found something," she said.

"What is it?" Hank asked.

"Let me just zoom in a little closer," she said.

She tapped a few button on the keyboard as Hank, Wu and Alex looked on the screen. The picture showed the scene somewhere in town a few minutes before the suspect fled. It only took a while as Alex slowed the clip down and then pressed stop as soon as the person came into view.

"I think we got our guy," she said.

It was getting towards evening when Lynda left for the night. In a day or two Charlotte would be able to go home. She couldn't wait to be home.

She was playing around with the TV remote when she noticed the quiet hallway outside her room. Charlotte reached over to grab her sweater and put it on to cover the back of her gown. She slowly got out of bed and grabbed on to her IV pole as she slowly walked over towards the door.

Charlotte poked her head out and she looked down the hallway. She looked up and down before she saw someone turning the corner quickly. She got out of the room and started to head down the hallway. She only got halfway down when someone put a hand on her arm.

"There you are, I went in to give you your meds and you left," the nurse from earlier said.

"Sorry I um, just needed some air and well…"

"I know it gets boring being in there all day but you still need rest and you'll be able to go home soon I promise you that much," she said.

All she could do at this point was nod her head. What good would that do if she told the nurse what she saw? Knowing them, they would give her more meds and call her crazy.

The nurse smiled as she led Charlotte back to her room, with Charlotte looking back once again and saw no one behind her.

**A/n: Hey guys! So super sorry that I didn't update. Long story short, laptop bit the dust so I had to get a new one. Good news my files did recover so I didn't have to start over!**

**I'll try to update again soon and next chapter something goes down. You'll see what I mean. **

**Congrats to Grimm for being renewed again! That so made my day when I heard!**

**Leave a review on the way out! I thank you guys for your patience and support. You rock.**

**Until next time,  
Spike**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm, but NBC does. I own my characters. **

**Chapter 9**

The next day couldn't come any faster for Charlotte. For one thing, she wanted to know who the mysterious person that went around that corner. It could be her mother and brother. It wasn't Nick that's for sure and it couldn't be Alex or Monroe.

The other thing she knew is that as soon as she leaves the hospital, she was going on a mission. The mission was to find who the person was that visited her in the hospital room. She hasn't seen him before that's for sure as well. She hoped that Alex would find something too.

A knock on her door snapped out of her thoughts and she saw surprisingly it was Monroe and Rosalee coming into the room. Deep down, she knew that something was going on between the two of them but of course they didn't show it.

"Hi guys," Charlotte said.

"How you're feeling?" Rosalee asked.

"I'm okay I just wish I could leave," Charlotte said.

"When did they say that you're were going to be released?" Monroe asked.

"Hopefully today," she replied.

"That's good listen you think you can maybe put your investigating mode on," she said.

"Got a story?" Charlotte asked, sitting up more in her bed.

"Well not exactly" Rosalee replied. "Is there any way you can look up something?"

"You can't find it?" she asked.

"It's complicated enough that Monroe and I looked through enough books to know that it's not there," she said.

"Sure I can do it when I get released. Reception here isn't that great on my cell," Charlotte replied.

"Yeah I heard that you might be going home today," she said.

"I hope so. I do have some aches here and there but there tolerable enough that I can manage."

"That's good. At least you have someone who's going to be with you," Rosalee said.

"Yeah and you got Monroe also," Charlotte said.

Rosalee's face flushed a little and Charlotte couldn't help but smirk a little. At least she knew that the girl had something for Monroe.

"Does he even know?" she asked.

"I don't think so and I can't help but not say anything about it," Rosalee replied.

"I see the way he's around you I'm not that blind," Charlotte pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Rosalee said. "But what should I do when he's around?"

"Just be yourself like you've always been. It's not like you guys have eye sex or anything like that," she said.

"I know but a blutbad and a fusbachu never really got together," she pointed out.

"You guys would be the first," Charlotte said as she got out of bed.

As soon as Charlotte took her first step, she felt dizzy. "Whoa," she said softly to herself as she sat back down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Rosalee asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's probably the pain meds or something," Charlotte said.

"Are you sure? I can call the nurse," she said.

"No, no it's fine as if Nick needs to worry more," Charlotte said.

"He really cares about you doesn't he?"

"Isn't it that obvious?"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Charlotte looked up but relaxed more when she saw her mother and her brother walking in the room.

"Josh," she said as he walked over to hug her.

"Hey sis, I got here as soon as I can," he said.

"Well I'm fine, aren't I?" she said.

At that moment, Nick walked in. He saw the two siblings hugging one another and couldn't help but wish that his parents were around still. There were times that he wanted them here to help him out with living his life at a Grimm but he knew that he was doing a fine job so far.

"Hi," Charlotte said excitedly as her eyes lit up when she saw her boyfriend.

"Ready to leave?" Nick asked as he kissed her before he greeted her mother and brother.

"Almost I got to wait for the doctor, the nurse said he was still in surgery before Rosalee showed up," Charlotte replied.

"I see, so have you slept well?" he asked.

"I slept okay," she replied. She rather wait until later to tell Nick what happened. "How's the case going?"

"What case?" he asked. Little did she knew, not only he was looking out for the serial robber or killer whoever it may be, but he's also hunting down the hit and run driver that caused the girls' accident.

"You know the robbery case? You guys got any leads yet?" she asked.

He blinked a few times before he snapped back to reality. "Oh right, we talked to a few people but nothing yet," he replied.

"Must be difficult when that happens," Josh noted.

"Yep well that's all in a police work I guess," Nick said.

"Does Dad know about what happened?" Charlotte asked.

"Nope and even if he did, it wouldn't even matter since he wasn't around," Josh said bitterly.

"Josh," her mother warned.

"Sorry mom it's just bugging me that he would just pop out of nowhere and it bugs Charlotte too," he said.

Before she said anything, the doctor interrupted their conversation as he walked in the room. After he gave her a brief overview on what to expect while Charlotte is recovering at home. She only took two weeks sick leave because she didn't want to miss any more work than she already is but her boss was understanding and told her not to come back until she's better.

A while after the doctor left, Josh, Rosalee and Nick left the room so Charlotte can get ready and her mother was helping her if she needed the help. Both Nick and Rosalee took the advantage to talk while Josh excused himself to call his wife quick.

"Did you mention anything to her?" Nick asked.

"I only told her about the research but nothing else. You still haven't told her about you looking into the hit and run also?" Rosalee asked.

"Well I was going to but I didn't expect her family to be there," he replied. "They don't even know about well you know…"

"Oh right."

"I'll tell her later tonight," he said. "I just need to find out what I can. I hope that there's a lead on this. I won't let anyone hurt her or get away with this."

"You love her, don't you?" Rosalee asked.

"More than anyone will ever know," Nick replied.

"Hey you two, talking about me again?" Charlotte asked as she sat in a wheelchair. "Mom suggested that she and Josh are doing lunch back at my house before they go to the hotel for the night. Maybe you and me can do dinner later."

"Yeah that's sounds fine. I need to see if they're any leads in the case," Nick said.

"That's cool," she said.

"Remember if anything happens just…"

"Don't worry Nick, I'll make sure to call if any problems," Lynda assured him.

"I'll see you later," Nick said as he kissed her tenderly on the lips before Charlotte was wheeled away.

He hoped that she was okay even if she was with her family.

"Mom, I'm just going to change I'll be fine," Charlotte said.

"Okay if you insist."

"Just remember dear sister if you fall in, don't expect me to grab you," Josh said in a joking matter.

"Very funny," she said as she slowly made her way upstairs.

Charlotte managed to get to her room fine and pulled out some sweats and a long sleeved shirt. She took some gauze pads and tape to change her bandages.

As she got into the bathroom, Charlotte slowly took off her t-shirt and stood in her tank top after she put on a new pair of sweats. Slowly, she lifted to left strap of her bra and it fell halfway down her arm. Biting her lip, she took off the bandage and was shocked to see the wound.

It still have the stitches which was going to be removed in a few days' time and it was still bloodied but not as bad as it was before but then again, she didn't know how bad it was considering the fact that she was out of it while she was in the hospital.

Charlotte leaned over the sink to get a closer look. She lightly touched the scratches and couldn't believe that this was from a car accident. She closed her eyes as the pain started to hurt but not so much. Her eyes opened and a sudden realization hit her like bricks.

These scratches weren't from the glass.

They were from something else.

**A/n: Hi guys, long time no see I know but with the summer hey things can get a bit crazy. **

**I hope this chapter isn't too crappy I did lose my mojo a bit but it's coming back and I hope to have this story done before I start classes again. **

**Leave some love on the way out! Thank you guys for your support and patience! They rock and I can't wait until the show comes back on October 25****th**** (in case you guys didn't know!). I can wait a few months…I hope. **

**Until next time,  
Spike**

**PS. I changed my twitter name a while ago. It's vic_christine89 in case you didn't notice or were a bit confused. **


End file.
